This invention relates to syringes and more particularly to disposable additive syringes. These syringes generally contain specific and possibly potent medicaments which are then transferred to bottles or flexible receptacles containing an additional liquid which may be little more than a carrier.
There has been a need for a disposable syringe which is readily adapted for use in medicament transfer to a bottle or flexible receptacle with only simple and foolproof changes in the syringe. Additionally, the syringe should be of such construction that it cannot readily be used to inject medicament directly into a patient. The potency of the medicament in an additive unit is such that if directly injected into a patient death could result therefrom.
The matter of economy of construction is also a most important factor since these additive units are disposable.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide a disposable additive syringe which is readily adaptable for use in conjunction with a bottle or a flexible receptacle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable additive syringe which cannot be readily used to inject medicament into a patient.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a disposable additive syringe which is inexpensive and yet completely reliable.
The above and additional objects and advantages will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawing, showing by way of example a preferred embodiment of the invention.